


Корабль Тесея

by HaruIchigo



Category: Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Romance, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-02 00:12:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8643679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: Причард узнаёт об Адаме то, чего не знает даже сам Адам.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Корабль Тесея, парадокс Тесея — парадокс, который можно сформулировать так: «Если все составные части исходного объекта были заменены, остаётся ли объект тем же объектом?»

I

Дженсен оборвал связь.  
Оборвал насовсем – добавил контакт в чёрный список. Снова взломать его телевизор было раз плюнуть, и Причард, естественно, взломал, но больше не звонил. О чём им говорить? Не о бейсболе ведь. Хватит и односторонней связи.  
Дженсен имел раздражающую привычку ходить по дому без рубашки, – вот что было установлено в ходе наблюдения.  
Он ел хлопья перед телевизором, засыпал на диване под дешёвые чешские сериалы. Если убирал – то халтурно, едва смахивая пыль и пиная картонные коробки, если пил виски – то серьёзно, смакуя каждый глоток.  
Ему нечего было скрывать. Он не отличался от Адама, появлявшегося на людях, разве что чёрные стёкла не скрывали беззащитных глаз, и мимика была поживее.  
Он улыбался.  
Всё – что Фрэнк видел раньше – усмешки, а теперь вот – улыбка. Какая-то беззащитная, собачья, она появлялась на его лице когда звонила мать. Дженсен, оказывается, не вылупился из раздевалочного шкафчика в полицейском участке: у него были родители. Они посылали из Детройта открытки с видами на почтамт до востребования (оказывается, так ещё кто-то делал), они беспокоились ест ли он овощи, и напряжённо интересовались его здоровьем, а на самом деле – его аугментациями, килограммами чёрного, холодного железа, которые навесили на их мальчика по ужасному, кошмарному стечению обстоятельств.  
Причарду было почти сорок, но он завидовал. Его собственные родители давно и бесповоротно решили, что первые Причарды не для того считали дни в трюме Мэйфлауэра, чтоб потомки терпели в роду уголовника. Фрэнсис для них умер как только огласили приговор, и невелика потеря: были ещё дети, поудачнее и поуспешнее.  
Дженсен умирал на самом деле, но его родители никогда в это не верили.  
Есть чему позавидовать.  
Раньше Фрэнку казалось, что они с Адамом уже прошли этапе зависти. Он даже с некоторым удовольствием правил свой сценарий, приписывая неуловимому хакеру жёсткую смоляную бородку, широкие плечи, рельефную грудь, золотисто-зелёные глаза, низкий голос, сексуальный и хриплый...  
Порно Дженсен смотрел на ноутбуке. Наверное, на гигантском экране во всю стену оно теряло остатки привлекательности и становилось нелепым.  
Первый раз, когда звякнула пряжка распускаемого ремня, Причард тут же отключился, уважая остатки приватности. Второй раз любопытство победило.  
Она развращает, эта возможность тихонько наблюдать из безопасного места, эта безнаказанность, и сопротивляться ей невозможно. По крайней мере Причард не мог.  
То, что делал Дженсен, не было ни эротично ни красиво, – лубрикант плохо удерживался на искусственном, рельефном покрытии ладони, и чем дальше, тем злее становилось рычание вперемешку с ругательствами, – не от удовольствия, а от томительной и утомительной отсрочки оргазма, убивающей настрой, выматывающей нервы.  
Причард кончал гораздо быстрее. Презирал себя за то что вообще начинал, клялся себе что это последний раз, что он никогда больше не будет, убеждал себя, что это отвратительно… Но он так привык быть себе отвратителен, а Дженсен был так хорош, что ничего не помогало.  
У него была причина, объективная причина наблюдать, но при мысли о ней подташнивало. Лучше списать всё на вуайеризм.  
Архивы “Пэлисэйд” тоже требовали внимания. Некоторые были зашифрованы так, что любой неверный шаг грозил полным уничтожением файла: это влекло не меньше, чем голый спецназовец. Бывший спецназовец.  
Некоторые файлы погибли, некоторые сдались, и в последних Причард нашёл свой повод, своё оправдание: он не извращенец, он ищет правду, потому что не может иначе, потому что всегда докапывается до правды и с детства привык знать больше, чем нужно для счастья.  
Он пытался бросить. Удалял файлы “Пэлисэйд”, качал “медвежью” порнуху, уходил в рейды на очередного неубиваемого Стрелокрыла, но рейды вайпались, актёры в порно попадались похожие скорее на поджарых волков, чем на медведей, а файлы легко восстанавливались.  
Выхода не было. Зато были кошмары о маркированных контейнерах с мутнгой жидкостью, в которой плавали… плавали…

II

– Воот… Так. – Коллер потянулись голень на себя и коленный сустав неприятно лязгну в ответ. – Готово. Чувак, аугментации Сарифа это что-то: если всё как ты рассказываешь,тебе должно было оторвать ногу! А так, просто похромаешь.  
Адам налил ему заслуженный стакан виски.  
– Сколько я буду хромать?  
– Не спеши, дай суставам время. Я кое-что зачистил, кое-что подтянул, но болтам надо разработаться, понимаешь? – Вацлав любовно огладил колено, словно оно не было прикреплено к Адаму, и взял стакан. Подниматься с пола он не спешил, Адам редко допускал его к аугментациям ниже пояса. – Придёшь ко мне через три дня, я уберу эту вмятину, всё заполирую… А как бедро? Кажется, вот тут шарнир немного гуляет. Не беспокоит?  
– На дождливую погоду. – Адам отвёл его руку, уже пробравшуюся на внутреннюю сторону бедра, и встал, проверяя, как слушается нога. Неудачное даже с Икаром, приземление на зависший воздухе вертолёт болезненно напомнило, что никакие аугментации не спасут при дурной голове.  
Справедливости ради, – вертолётная лопасть погнулась.  
Он попросил Макриди подбросить его до дома: не хотел выдавать Интерполу “Машину Времени” без необходимости. Вацлав не подвёл – приехал на вызов, как настоящий доктор. После его вмешательства нога слушалась лучше, но всё равно казалась чужой, слишком тяжёлой.  
Адам поморщился.  
– Больше гуляй, – посоветовал Вацлав, глядя на него с умилением, как на малыша, делающего первые шаги. – Посмотри достопримечательности. Ты вообще видел Прагу, чувак?  
Выбитые окна, граффити, обшарпанные дома. Мрачный, тонущий в отчаянии Голем-сити, попрошайки на тротуарах: Адам видел достаточно, чтобы всё понять про этот город, и туристический фасад его не интересовал.  
С другой стороны…  
Он давно не ходил по улицам бесцельно, для собственного удовольствия. Вся его жизнь после Панхеи казалась бесконечным движением из пункта А в пункт Б, как в компьютерной игре с обманчиво “открытым” миром: иди куда хочешь, вот только идти некуда. Кроме тех самых двух пунктов.  
То же с людьми: если кто-то и приходил к нему, – редко, никогда, – если он приходил к кому-то, значит всегда было дело.  
Он предложил Вацлаву остаться. Всё равно собирался готовить омлет.  
Сначала смыть с себя песок и бетонную пыль, потом выкинуть из головы стрельбу и беготню, нарезать прозрачными ломтиками пёстрые овощи. Взболтать, перемешать, запечь, есть перед телевизором.  
Или просто заказать пиццу, как обычно.  
Ради другого человека стоило готовить, стоило даже накрыть на стол, достать, наконец, вторую тарелку (купленную после долгих колебаний и то только потому что первая могла разбиться).  
Вацлав отказался, но улыбнулся радостно и открыто, как ребёнок.  
– Не могу, чувак. Я тебя люблю, но надо работать. Вообще не знал, что ты готовишь. Ты слишком крутой для таких вещей, почему твоя женщина этим не занимается?  
– У меня нет женщины.  
– Оу. Мужчина?  
– Нет. Никого.  
Вацлав открыл было рот… но тут же передумал и неопределённо махнул рукой.  
– А, не важно. Спасибо что позвал. У меня в следующую пятницу тусовка в подвале, приходи. Я готовить не умею, зато мучу коктейли, тебе понравится!  
Адам принял приглашение, хотя не собирался идти: почувствовал себя слишком старым для вечеринки аугментированных панков, и алкоголь больше не спасал положение.  
Курение из вредной привычки превратилось в бесполезную, у виски не осталось ничего кроме вкуса и запаха. Отгораживаться от жизни стало труднее.

Миллер отпустил его на больничный, и, хотя вынужденная передышка никакой радости не приносила, Адам добросовестно обошёл пражские достопримечательности, прихрамывая на брусчатке. Он нашёл псевдосредневековый кабак с лучшим пивом, псевдофранцузское кафе с лучшим кофе, сходил с недовольным Смайли на псевдосвидание в оперу. На самом деле второй билет предназначался Деларе, но у той как раз в этот вечер нашлись неотложные дела. Смайли был кислый, шампанское в буфете – неприлично дорогое, но хотя бы “Тоска” оказалась ничего себе.  
Он прошёл по музеям, посмотрел в лицо Богу, мрачно взирающему с витражей в соборе Святого Витта, постоял в скудной толпе туристов, дожидавшихся апостолов на Ратушной площади.  
Он читал “Бытие и время” вперемешку со старьём про Джека Ричера, – в “Машине времени” была целая коллекция потрёпанных детективов и удобные диваны.  
Каждый день, прежде чем идти домой, останавливался покурить на Карловом мосту.  
На статуях оседал иней. Рыцарь, стоящий над самой Влтавой, становился совсем белым. Недовольным взглядом и выдающимся носом он напоминал Адаму Причарда, невозможностью бросить пост даже в собачий холод – его самого. Более дурацкое занятие чем охранять воду под мостом – только пытаться высечь море, но когда железная рука уставала сечь, он напоминал себе, что у зла есть лица. Есть головы. Есть шеи, которые можно свернуть.  
“Твоё здоровье”, – говорил он рыцарю, щелчком отправляя окурок в воду, и салютовал фляжкой виски.  
Больничный проходил неплохо.  
Только мужик в синем капюшоне всё не отставал. Адам вот уже три дня водил его за собой по городу и ждал, когда же ему надоест.  
Невысокий, неброско одетый, вечно со спортивной сумкой через плечо; прячущий нижнюю часть лица в шерстяном шарфе, а верхнюю – в тени бейсболки. Пару раз заходил в “Машину времени” погреться, – Адам со своего дивана, не оборачиваясь, слышал как судорожно он дышит, как стучат у него зубы. Кто бы его ни послал, наверняка уже пожалелошибкеоре-шпион: горе-шпион нарушил все принципы слежки, которые вообще были: скорее даже не следил, а просто плёлся следом, перебегая иногда за углы и машины.  
На четвёртый день Адам не выдержал. У самого дома он свернул в переулок, прислонился к стене и закурил. Преследователь так рванул следом, что даже запыхался, и от железной хватки на горле дышать ему легче не стало.  
Адам осторожно запустил два пальца за край шарфа, оттянул. Так же осторожно снял капюшон и бейсболку. Шпион не трепыхался. Он выглядел усталым и покорным, он давно не брился и не спал, от него пахло затхлым подвалом и дешёвым табаком, а волосы свисали на лицо грязными, засалившимися прядями.  
Щепетильный Фрэнк Причард никогда так не опустился бы.  
Раньше.  
Адам разжал хватку и скрестил руки на груди.  
– Какого хера, Фрэнсис? – поинтересовался он.  
Причард закашлялся. Он кашлял долго, надсадно, словно его бил бронхит.  
– Взаимно… Дженсен.  
– Я мог тебя убить. – Адам вздохнул. Напряжение отпустило, но на смену ему пришла мысль, что появление Фрэнка ничего хорошего не сулит. Он не стал бы вставать из-за компьютера просто потому что захотелось проведать бывшего коллегу. Не стал бы играть в шпиона.  
– Ты тут настолько одичал, что убиваешь людей прямо на улице? – Фрэнк снова натянул кепку и мрачно взглянул на него из-под козырька.  
– Почему ты за мной...  
Патрульный дрон заглянул в переулок, обдал подозрительную пару лучом сканера.  
– Только не здесь, Дженсен.  
Адам кивнул.  
– К тебе или ко мне?  
– Нет никакого “ко мне”. Гостиница – самый простой способ засветиться. Кстати, заброшенных домов тут по статистике больше, чем съёмных квартир, но конкуренция за них выше.  
Причард снова закашлялся. Ночуя в холоде разворованных, брошенных домов, на обломках чужой жизни, он всё-таки подхватил лёгкий бронхит, но изнутри его съедало что-то посильнее.  
Адам не задавал вопросов, пока они поднимались в квартиру, а когда Фрэнк сбросил с плеча сумку в тёмной прихожей, понял по глазам, по ссутулившимся плечам, что допрос подождёт. Он достал из шкафа чёрный махровый халат и такое же полотенце (когда только успел завести столько чёрных вещей?), показал где ванная, и Фрэнк даже не съязвил. Хотя и спасибо не сказал.  
В микроволновке осталась забытая с вечера пицца. Она выглядела ещё пристойно, но Адам решительно выбросил остатки в мусор. Подумал, и отправил туда же пустые коробки из-под хлопьев, плёнку от сигарет и таблеточные блистеры.  
Уютнее не стало.  
Он взялся за виски, но, услышав надсадный кашель из ванной, открыл всё-таки бутылку вина, которую Ария подарила ему на день рождения. Она, наверное, рассчитывала, что они выпьют вместе, но Адам так и не предложил. Он чувствовал себя пустым внутри, радиоприёмником, который ловит только одну волну. Снова начинать что-то серьёзное не было ни желания ни сил, и говорить с ней о внутренней пустоте не хотелось.  
Он приготовил омлет, как давно собирался, сварил глинтвейн. Домашняя еда – это покой и уверенность, знак, что можно сделать передышку и никуда не спешить. Причарду нужен был такой знак, к тому же, Адам помнил, что задолжал ему за гостеприимство в Детройте.  
Фрэнк не спешил начинать разговор. Он прошёл по комнатам, вытирая волосы, задержался возле недопаянной платы и часовых механизмов на столе.  
Адам неслышно облокотился на дверной косяк. С распущенными волосами Фрэнк выглядел незнакомо, как-то по-домашнему; большой ему халат только усиливал впечатление. Он рассматривал тонкие, золотые шестерёнки, сцепившиеся друг с другом, пытался понять, что приводит их в движение, и его искренний интерес определённо льстил,  
Фрэнк усмехнулся и легонько подул на конструкцию. Колёскики звякнули жалобно, но не сдвинулись с места.  
– Они хорошо прикручены, – не выдержал Адам. – Завести можно только ключом.  
Причард вздрогнул и в ярости обернулся.  
– Вряд ли это нагромождение вообще работает. Что это? Часы с кукушкой?  
– С музыкальной шкатулкой. – Адам приложил неимоверные усилия чтобы сдержать улыбку. – Будут играть “I had a friend, his name was Frank”.  
– Очень смешно, – бросил Причард. – Будешь и дальше разыгрывать гостеприимного хозяина или поговорим? Кстати, пахнет горелым омлетом.  
– Вообще-то с гостеприимным хозяином я только начал. – Адам подумал что вчерашней пиццы Фрэнку хватило бы за глаза. – Можешь есть и говорить одновременно. И это не омлет горит.  
Он не стал уточнять, что разлил на плиту молоко. Давать Причарду поводы – не уважать себя. Он думал, что Фрэнк пройдётся по тому, что он вообще умеет готовить, но бродячая жизнь явно научила безработного хакера молча и быстро есть что дают. И он ел, – так, будто совсем одичал в пражской каменной чаще. Говорить с ним в таком состоянии было бесполезно, так что Адам просто курил и молчал, думая о том, что уже ввязался в какую-то дрянь, а это – просто отсрочка.  
Горячее вино проняло Фрэнка удивительно быстро. Видеть его пьяным было так же странно, как улыбающимся.  
Так же странно, как вообще видеть его в своей квартире.  
– Я взломал базу данных клиники, в которой тебя держали, – сказал Причард. Он лежал на диване, с кружкой вина в руке, и даже не попытался снова собрать волосы в хвост. – Вернее, не совсем я. Это результат той аферы с “Пэлисэйд”, если ещё помнишь такую.  
– Сложно забыть. Что ты нашёл?  
За окном повисли тяжёлые, серые сумерки, начался дождь, – слякотная каша со снегом. Красные черепичные крыши утонули в тумане.  
– Я… – Причард умолк на секунду, но тут же снова собрался. – Я нашёл отчёты о новых незарегистрированных аугментациях, которыми они тебя нафаршировали.  
– Уже знаю, мой “семейный врач” помог с ними разобраться.  
– О, – к Фрэнку начало возвращаться его обычное ехидство. – Так этот Эдвард Руки-Ножницы не только глаза красить умеет.  
Адам усмехнулся. Фрэнк, видно, долго придерживал эту шуточку.  
– Его зовут Вацлав. Аугментации не повод за мной следить, Фрэнсис. Было что-то ещё, так? На кого ты вышел?  
– Я думал… – Причард залпом допил глинтвейн и потянулся налить ещё. – Ладно, всё по порядку. Это на меня вышли. К счастью, я как раз уходил по делам, но когда вернулся, возле моего убежища стояла машина. Там было двое каких-то типов… Не обычных бандитов. Они не смогли обойти ловушки и уехали, – наверное за подкреплением. Я успел только схватить свою экстренную сумку и запустить на всех серверах самоуничтожение, добирался через чертов Амстердам, Дженсен! От Амстердама – на попутках. Думал, что…  
“Что ты мне поможешь”, – мысленно закончил за него Адам. Что-то не вязалось. Причард никогда не действовал так импульсивно. Сбежать через Атлантику, в Прагу, с одной сумкой, из страха перед иллюминатами, – либо у него совсем сдали нервы, либо он скрывает настоящую причину.  
Раньше Фрэнк ничего от него не скрывал, если дело касалось их обоих.  
– ...не важно, что я там думал. Хотел найти тебя, но взвесил всё и решил понаблюдать. Ты мог оказаться спящим агентом, мог измениться. Хотя то, что ты просто шлялся по городу вместо того чтобы работать, как раз не подозрительно.  
– Я не спящий агент, Фрэнсис. Коллер изучил меня вдоль и поперёк, я чист. Если не знаешь, кто собрал все мои лишние аугментации, можешь возвращаться домой.  
– Ты что, думаешь, я ради тебя приехал?! – Причард с трудом поднялся, его шатало. – Скажи этому Коллеру чтоб немного сдул твоё самомнение, его тебе, видимо, тоже аугментировали!  
Он не удержался и рухнул обратно. Злая, нахохлившаяся птица с длинным клювом.  
Адам молча принёс ему одеяло и подушку. Он не стал говорить, что приедь Фрэнк ради него…  
Он бы обрадовался.  
Конечно, не подал бы виду, – не в тех они были отношениях. Но в глубине души, про себя…

III

Причард чувствовал себя пьяным как последняя сволочь, и совершенно беспомощным. Он знал: даже у Дженсена небезопасно, нужно быть готовым в любую минуту скрыться, только вот ноги не слушались, хотя голова соображала ясно. Пока не коснулась подушки.  
Среди ночи он проснулся и, не понимая, где находится, зашарил руками вокруг себя. Сумки не было. Вокруг темнела чужая, но, на удивление, не заброшенная квартира. “Логово Дженсена”, – вспомнил он, и успокоился немного.  
Сам Дженсен задремал рядом на стуле, запрокинув голову, приоткрыв рот. Удивительно, но стакан виски он не уронил, – так и сжимал в железных пальцах легко и прочно, словно держал не в руке, а в подставке.  
Снятся ли андроидам электрические овцы?  
Причард встал, наконец смог обрести равновесие, хотя комната кружилась как чёртова карусель, и склонился на Дженсеном так же, как склонялся над часовым механизмом, рассматривая детали.  
И чего он ждал? За неделю наблюдений ведь не смог понять, что не так, неужели щурясь в темноте, при слабеньком лунном свете можно разглядеть самое важное? Бред какой-то. Вся его внезапная одержимость Дженсеном – бред какой-то, с самого начала, с Детройта. Сначала этот самоуверенный коп оказался неглупым, потом выяснилось вдруг, что он честный и верный, что у него прямо все тридцать три добродетели из всех щелей, что он всегда готов помочь, что сердце у него доброе и, – ха-ха, кто бы мог подумать, – ранимое, что его нужно беречь от него самого. Только вот никто не возьмётся за это гиблое дело. Никто. И, конечно, не Фрэнк Причард, убеждённый одиночка, построивший на одиночестве всю свою жизненную философию, обложившийся книжками по самопомощи, потому что на помощь другим и принятие от других не хватает, как говорят в этих самых книжках, ресурса.  
Если б Дженсен был просто ещё одним недоступным гетеросексуальным красавцем, он бы пережил, – мало ли их было. А он вдруг оказался… другом? Нет, нет. Конечно нет. Никакой тут дружбы. Просто то, что хранится у “Пэлисэйд”, слишком ужасно, чтоб оставаться в стороне, не важно, кого это касается.  
Зелёные с золотом глаза, чуть светятся в темноте. Подсветку можно убирать, но Дженсен почему-то не убирает, и от этого заметен внезапный дефект.  
– Фрэнсис… что?  
– Закрой глаза, хочу кое-что проверить.  
Дженсен мог бы его послать, но почему-то не послал. Закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, – даже не вздрогнул, когда Причард взял его лицо в ладони и легонько надавил большими пальцами на веки. От такого доверия делалось неловко, хотя Фрэнк знал, что заслужил. И всё равно чувствовал себя предателем.  
Он поймал себя на том, что гладит поросшие жёсткой бородкой щёки, словно прося прощения. За что? Он ничего не сделал.  
Вот именно. Ничего не сделал.  
– Открывай.  
Дженсен снова смотрел на него снизу вверх. Нечитаемый взгляд. Задумчивый. Как искусственные глаза вообще могут выражать эмоции?  
– Так и есть, один зрачок расширен сильнее, чем другой. Неужели твой Франкенштейн ничего не заметил? Скажи ему, пусть поправит.  
– Если он Франкенштейн, значит я монстр?  
Ещё одна вещь, о которой они никогда не говорили. Да и что мог сказать Причард кроме “мне жаль”? Он вообще плох был в задушевных разговорах, а в флирте и того хуже, и никогда не признался бы, как аугментации Дженсена пугают его и как заводят.  
– Монстр это титул, его ещё надо заслужить, а ты скорее Хортон, который носится со своей былинкой...  
Он не понял, что это, твёрдое и тяжёлое, легло на его поясницу, пока Адам не притянул его к себе, пока не убрал за ухо выбившуюся прядь, легонько обводя ушную раковину кончиком пальца. Вот как это, когда обнимают стальные руки: бережное и совершенно нечеловеческое прикосновение. Какие-то дурацкие объятия – всё равно что застрять между железными прутьями ограды. Но вот его гладкая, обнажённая грудь – настоящая, человеческая, его соски напрягаются от прикосновения, его живот подрагивает на судорожном выдохе; он замирает и беспомощно, коротко ругается, стоит прикоснуться к его члену даже через штаны, и Причард волевым усилием убирает руку.  
– Стой, Дженсен… Это ужасная идея. Ты этого на самом деле не хочешь, мы пьяные, потом нам обоим будет неловко…  
– Я больше не могу пьянеть.  
– Зато я могу. Я пьяный. Я не владею собой.  
“За что ты надо мной издеваешься?!”, – хотелось крикнуть Фрэнку. Он не мог так, не умел вот так. Зачем гладить, зачем быть таким ласковым? Будто чёртов Дженсен хочет чтоб ему было приятно, а не просто озверел тут от невозможности нормально подрочить. Причард в глубине души всегда считал, глядя на себя в зеркало, что захотеть его можно только от полной безнадёги. Опыт это подтверждал, но Дженсен… но Адам, деликатно, осторожно целующий его в шею, сломал всю систему.  
– Скажи “нет”, и я перестану.  
Сложно сказать “нет”, когда во рту чужой язык. Сложно сказать “нет”, понимая, что другого случая может и не быть.  
Это уже не “старый, уродливый гомик дрочит тайком на своего гетеросексуального и просто сексуального коллегу”, а “мужчина с необычной внешностью привлекает соблазнительного бисексуального агента”.  
Он не знал раньше, что Адаму нравятся мужчины. На самом деле он ничего не знал об Адаме, и наивно было думать, что слежка заполнила пробелы.  
Когда поцелуй из неловкого превратился в нежный и долгий, Причард открыл глаза.  
Адам был здесь, – ближе уже невозможно,– и всё же в своём мире. В мире, где Фрэнк, на вопрос “зачем ты приехал?” должен ответить: “я хочу быть с тобой, я скучал”. Так по-дженсеновски: до последнего верить в свою фантазию о любви, о дружбе, о собственной нужности.  
Всего лишь сказать: “я приехал, потому что не могу без тебя”, отвести взгляд как бы злясь на себя за неловкость, – и он не станет больше допытываться. Он поверит и будет счастлив. Он поверит, и у них будет прекрасный секс, нежный, чувственный и одновременно страстный. Они будут пикироваться, рычать друг на друга и ссориться по мелочам вроде немытой посуды, но более сплочённой команды никогда не увидит ни Джаггернаут ни Интерпол. Постепенно, замечая, как Адам смотрит на него, Фрэнк перестанет стесняться своего щуплого, бледного тела, и станет куда раскрепощённее в сексе, а Адам, удивительно зажатый поначалу, поймёт, что его воронёная сталь и провода под искусственной кожей – не помеха нежности. Они будут жить счастливо, и подосланный иллюминатиами Беллтауэр подстрелит их в один день.  
Стоит только правильно ответить на вопрос, который Дженсен ещё не задал словами, но уже задаёт всем своим горячим, напряжённым телом.  
– Нет… Нет, Дженсен. Тебе может быть одиноко тут, в Праге, но я не тот человек, который...я не могу вот так сразу… я просто сейчас уйду. Тут рядом есть отличный заброшенный дом…  
Недолеченный кашель совсем некстати перебил его, но позволил не смотреть Адаму в глаза.  
– Никаких заброшенных домов. Оставайся у меня сколько нужно. – Дженсен бережно поднял его, как ребёнка, и уложил на диван, крепко обняв на секунду, прижавшись отвердевшим членом к животу, но тут же отпустив. – Если не хочешь оставаться, я спрошу у Коллера, свободна ли у него в подвале комната.  
Причард вцепился в одеяло. Он мог ответить правильно. Часть правды – не ложь, им обоим нужна эта часть, она согреет их. А то, что он нашёл в “Пэлисэйд”, не важно: он даже не понял толком, что именно нашёл, он мог ошибиться, и Дженсен, такой предсказуемый,такой типичный Дженсен только подтверждает, что это всё паранойя и бред.  
Адам отошёл к кухонному шкафу, завозился в темноте, отыскивая сигареты.  
– Ты так и не рассказал мне, кто такая Мишель Уолтерс, – Фрэнк давно хотел задать этот вопрос, хотя прекрасно знал ответ.  
– Почему ты вспомнил?  
– Ты обещал рассказать при встрече, но, естественно, и думать забыл. Причард всё сделал как было велено, так зачем его посвящать!  
– Если помнишь, Фрэнсис, я был тогда немного занят на Панхее. – В темноте мигнул огонёк сигареты. – Она работала в лаборатории с моими родителями, я тогда был младенцем. Спасла меня из колыбели когда случился пожар. Как она?  
– Переехала в Вермонт к сестре. Я проследил чтобы она нормально добралась, даже проводил её на вокзале.  
– Лично? – голос Дженсена редко становился настолько тёплым. Чёртов Железный Дровосек с его шёлковым сердечком!  
– Да, во время волнений были обрывы сигнала, так что я зашёл собственной персоной. Назвался твоим другом, уж извини. Вряд ли она поняла бы наши странные, неловкие отношения, которым даже названия, наверное, ещё не придумали.  
– Спасибо, Фрэнк. Это… Много для меня значит.  
Причард поморщился. Только не это, лучше б Дженсен ходил перед ним в своих чёрных линзах и мрачно острил, а не обнажал душу, хотя какое право он имеет осуждать? Специально ведь ждал этой реакции, хотел её. Вот и получай теперь, борись с желанием поцеловать.  
– Ты всегда знал, что приёмный?  
– Нет. Пришлось взломать пару емэйлов, которые мне не предназначались. Это ничего не изменило, мои родители это мои родители.  
– А я всегда на это надеялся.  
– Неблагополучная семья? – Дженсен налил себе виски и устало опустился на стул. Он хотел спать, это было заметно, но отчего-то не позволял себе.  
– Слишком благополучная! Мой отец даже баллотировался в Конгресс . – Причард хмыкнул. Получилось зло. – Вот эти хлопья на столе, – его дочерняя фирма. Молоко, которым ты их заливаешь, – его поставщики в Евросоюзе. В Нью-Гемпшире мы “те самые Причарды”, а Орсон Томас Причард – “Консервный король”, хотя он уже давно занимается всем, чем угодно. Мой дорогой отец мечтал о политике, а не о консервах, и вот, когда он был совсем близок, его нелюбимый и нежеланный сынок-идиот без амбиций, без целей, неспособный даже украсть как следует, сел в тюрьму за хакерство. Ёбаное фиаско!  
Он не должен был начинать об этом, но Дженсен слушал внимательно, серьёзно, как, наверное, никто до него.  
– У меня есть братья, есть сестра, есть мать, наконец, но никто из них не пришёл и даже не позвонил. Я узнал, что семья меня знать не хочет, от адвоката. Государственного адвоката! Правда, Его Консервное Величество меня навестили. Знаешь, что он у меня спросил? Что со мной не так. Почему я настолько ненавижу, что готов разрушить его жизнь? А мне нечего было ему ответить. Знаешь, что? Он наверняка иллюминат. Всегда это подозревал.  
“И вот, я приехал в Прагу, разрушить твою жизнь, Дженсен. Но я не хочу”.  
– Думаешь, ты способен так ненавидеть?  
– Уже три часа ночи, у меня начинается похмелье, и если я сейчас не засну, утром возненавижу себя. – Причард лёг и уткнулся носом в гладкую обивку дивана.  
– Спокойной ночи, Фрэнк.  
– Угу.  
Ни скрипа стула, ни звука шагов. Адам никуда не ушёл, – так и остался сидеть, как робот, выполнивший программу. Причард не выдержал.  
–Ты что, сторожишь меня?!  
Ласковая усмешка, от которой у него всегда мурашки бежали по спине.  
– Много чести.  
– Бессонница?  
– Разонравилось спать.  
Всё ещё можно было исправить. Ночь – хорошее время для откровенностей вроде: ”знаешь, Дженсен, тогда, в Детройте, я готов был поехать за тобой куда угодно, если б ты только позвал”. Потом – неизбежный секс. После хорошего секса всегда лучше спится...  
– Тогда не мог бы ты посидеть истуканом в спальне, например? Я не могу уснуть, пока ты смотришь.  
Стакан звякнул о столик.  
– Подожди. – Причард сел. – Тебе снятся кошмары?  
– Нет. – Дженсен провёл ладонью по усталому лицу. – Это похоже на обрывки воспоминаний, но я не знаю, насколько они реальны. У меня ещё остались пробелы. Наверное, я никогда не смогу их заполнить.  
Книга у его постели, “Искусство отпускать”. Самое сложное из искусств, которое сам Причард так и не освоил до конца.  
– Моя бабка говорила: “Если не помнишь, значит не важно”. Не бог весть какое утешение, но я, знаешь ли, не мастер утешать. Не спать, – плохая идея, Дженсен, ты потеряешь концентрацию.  
“Не думал ли ты, что в этих пробелах изначально ничего не было?”  
Он не задал этот вопрос. Нет, не сейчас.  
– Мне хватает пары часов. Я в порядке.  
Причард тяжело вздохнул и снова лёг. Он слушал, как Дженсен ходит по квартире, как принимает душ, как укладывается, в конце концов, в спальне, но так и не смог заснуть.

IV

Пол из красного стал, наконец, грязно-розовым. Как ни странно, от этого Фрэнка затошнило ещё сильнее, но он мужественно справился, и снова выжал тряпку в ведро.  
– Поверить не могу! У тебя лаборатория, оборудованная по последнему слову техники, ты инноватор, ты хирург, наконец, и у тебя нет швабры?!  
– Я уже объяснял, чувак. Она была в подсобке магазина, но после людей Отара мы много чего до сих пор не можем найти! – Коллер картинно пожал плечами.  
– Ну конечно, наверное за шваброй-то грузинские мафиози и приходили!  
– Слушай, ты сам вызвался мыть пол! Я тебе дал перчатки, дал наволочку, дал всё что было. Что ты ещё хочешь?  
– Чтоб ты либо научился наконец сам за собой убирать, либо собрал какой-нибудь робо-пылесос.  
Причард не стал говорить, что вызвался лишь потому что Вацлав десять часов доставал железо из живого мяса и ошмётки мяса из покорёженной железной руки, а когда пациента, наконец, унесли товарищи, лица которых Фрэнк предпочёл не запоминать, сел на пол, и по глазам было видно, что даже под дулом пистолета он не встанет.  
Чтоб как-то расплатиться за жильё, Фрэнк унизился до того что по мелочи ассистировал Коллеру при операциях и основательно почистил его компьютер (попутно просмотрев медкарту Дженсена). А вот теперь, не выдержав вида крови под коллеровским любимым Стулом, впихнул Вацлаву кружку кофе и взялся наводить порядок.  
– Роботы-пылесосы у меня долго не живут. Тут, знаешь, на полу валяется много всякого…  
Фрэнк как раз наклонился достаточно низко чтоб разглядеть в трещине между кафельными плитками человеческий зуб с алым кусочком десны наверу.  
– Видимо, мне ещё повезло, что ты скорее механик, чем хирург. – Он сглотнул и отвернулся. – Кстати, а кто чинит тебя?  
– Я сам, чувак. Всё сам. – Вацлав кое-как добрёл до дивана и рухнул на вечно разобранную постель. Под диваном у него нашлась резервная коробка с пиццей. Причард даже предполагать не хотел, сколько она там пролежала.  
– Теперь, с двумя железными руками даже удобнее: одну чинишь, другая не устаёт. И нейрохаб помогает очень нефигово, я скопировал все медкарты ,собственную тоже. Не подумай, о пациентах я всё помню, а вот себе могу иногда приделать что-нибудь, а потом отвлечься и забыть.  
Вацлав сбросил кеды и задрал ноги к улыбающейся клоунской роже на потолке, выпутываясь из джинсов.  
Длинные, стройные ноги, голые и беззащитные по сравнению со стальными руками. Сколько раз эти они ложились на плечи Адама?  
Даже дурацкие чёрно-белые носки с черепами и боксеры в тон не могли испортить впечатление.  
Причард тоскливо отвернулся к вырванному зубу.  
– Странно, что в тебе ещё остались живые части, – пробормотал он в пол.  
– Когда-нибудь заменю и ноги. – Вацлав избавился от жилета. – Мой дед тридцать лет мучался от артрита, и у отца начинается. Наследственность! Мне такое не надо, чувак.  
Причард собрал тряпкой остатки крови и выжал розовую муть в ведро.  
– И когда ты заменишь все конечности, все органы, это будет тот же Вацлав Коллер?  
– Парадокс с кораблём Тесея, ага. Конечно тот же, голову-то мне никто не заменит, а это самое важное.  
– А если…  
Вацлав справился с рубашкой, и носками. На секунду Причарду показалось, что он приглашающе похлопал по дивану рядом с собой, но нет, – на самом деле просто смахнул крошки.  
Глупо даже думать о таком.  
– А если представить гипотетическую ситуацию? К примеру, некая лаборатория прибрала к рукам твой труп, клонировала тебя, приделала клону все блестящие игрушки, оторванные от твоего тела, а потом перекачала твою личность, твои воспоминания в этого нового Вацлава, оставив ненужные куски мяса бултыхаться в тщательно охраняемом контейнере. Тот голем, который получится, останется тобой? А те, кто тебя любил, им что, просто смириться и сделать вид, что ничего не произошло? Перестать ходить вокруг и искать десять отличий, перестать думать: “о, нет, НАСТОЯЩИЙ так бы не поступил! НАСТОЯЩЕГО ты никогда не интересовал”! Перестать думать, что на самом деле он мёртв и всё кончено, а это – просто какая-то пиратская копия! Корабль Тесея? Это не парадокс! Это – пытка! Нахер!  
Он остервенело швырнул тряпку на пол и стащил резиновые перчатки с дрожащих рук.  
– Чувак… – Вацлав так и не донёс до рта кусок пиццы. – С тобой всё нормально?  
– Да. У меня всё прекрасно. – Причард с усилием поднял ведро и смыл грязную жижу в стоявший на “жилой” половине унитаз. Потом поднялся в подсобку, выстирал тряпку так тщательно, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. Когда он вернулся, Вацлав всё ещё задумчиво смотрел в потолок, теребя стикеры на стене.  
– Я не знаю.  
– Что? – Причард на автомате собрал его одежду и принялся аккуратно складывать, разглаживая и разглаживая ладонями ткань.  
– То, что ты описал. Я не знаю. Ты всё говоришь “настоящий”, а что это такое? Вот мои руки. – Вацлав вытянул руки к потолку и растопырил пальцы. – Они не из мяса, но они мои, понимаешь? Даже если я сменю модель, всё равно это будут мои руки. И так со всеми ораганами. Когда я понял, что их можно менять, я понял и другую вещь: главное – концепция, чувак.  
– Значит, ты в лагере Аристотеля. Прелестно. – Причард устало опустился на диван, всё ещё неспособный расстаться со стопкой одежды. Нужно было чем-то занять себя. Отвлечься на что-нибудь настоящее, как он делал всякий раз, а не вести философские разговоры.  
– Вроде того. Но это что касается тела, а с личностью сложнее. Ну, вот если бы ты перестал всё время ехидничать, это был бы ты или уже не ты?  
– Переходить на личности это так по-взрослому!  
Вацлав улыбнулся. У него была задорная мальчишеская улыбка, сразу делавшая его лет на десять моложе. Глаза как карие вишни, губы словно припухшие от поцелуев. Если б отмыть и причесать его как следует…  
Кто знает, может быть Адам действительно пытался.  
– Да я серьёзно спрашиваю! Сейчас ты уже не такой как минуту назад, не такой как был в детстве, но никто не скажет, что ты фальшивый Фрэнки.  
– “Фрэнк”. Запомни, пожалуйста.  
– Фрэнк. Не важно. В одну реку два раза не войдёшь, значит нет никого “настоящего”. Если кто-то скопирует мою личность и какой-нибудь пакет на выходе потеряется, ну и что? Люди постоянно что-то забывают.  
Причард скользнул взглядом по жёлтым стикерам, усеявшим стену. “Честный”, “храбрый”, “нестандартный”, – зачем это Коллеру? Чтоб не забывать?  
Некоторые годами выстраивают себя, вылепливают, создают, трясутся над декорациями, которые повернули к зрителям самой выгодной стороной. Может это они с Вацлавом искусственные, а Адам, сколько его ни копируй, – всегда останется настоящим?  
– Надеюсь, ты не забудешь, что завтра день стирки. Я не собираюсь за тобой бегать, и уж тем более собирать твои грязные носки. Чтобы я ещё раз вызвался жить с панком!  
– Как скажешь, мамочка.  
– Лучше поищи себе другую мамочку. Возмутительный засранец!  
Молодой, самоуверенный, талантливый Коллер. И злиться-то на него как следует невозможно. Если что он и унаследовал от своих цыганских (сам сказал) предков кроме внешности, так это плутовское обаяние. Причард мрачно порадовался про себя, что у него нет ни девственности ни золота, – нечего отдавать. 

 

V

Девушка в витрине встала на стремянку и балансировала на ней, расставляла осенние туфли на дизайнерских полках в виде облачков. “Nadpozemská lehkost”, – хвасталась витрина. “Неземная лёгкость”. Она должна была напоминать о распродажах и Рождестве, но Адам, сквозь табачный дым, видел комнату без окон, заваленную кроссовками, ботинками, стильными “лодочками” и детскими тапочками.  
Обувь за которой больше никто не придёт, одежда, которую больше некому надевать. Железные руки, ноги, сердца, позвоночники в пластиковых корзинах, – будто склад огромного супермаркета. Но отряд позаботился, чтоб покупатели никогда больше не явились.  
Трупов не было, “менеджеры по продажам” сразу от них избавлялись. Но была рука. Лёгкая, почти кукольная, с комочками разноцветного пластилина, застрявшими у шарниров, с поцарапанной эмалью на ладошке. Она лежала чуть в стороне, незамеченная и забытая.  
Он забрал руку с собой, бережно спрятав за пазуху, под пальто. Казалось, если согреть её, оставить на ночь в покое, утром она пустит росток, – ребёнок вернётся, здоровый и невредимый.  
Из этого получилась бы рождественская сказка, но тёмная Прага не расположена была к Рождеству.

Вацлав собирался закатывать пьянку, что-то вроде подпольного концерта знакомых гитаристов из Вены, давних друзей, которых очень ждал. Адам знал, что он расстроится, не хотел портить ему вечер, но родители, когда-то заказавшие сыну или дочке маленький протез, не могли ждать дольше. Нельзя было заставлять их ждать дольше.  
Он не понял, что застал в “Машине Времени”: конец вечеринки или начало оргии. Длинноволосый басист ещё солировал упорно, сидя на усилке посреди лаборатории, но его уже мало кто слушал. На подлокотники Стула, как на трон, водрузили большое зеркало в тяжёлой резной раме, сверкающей позолотой. Белые дорожки бежали по нему из конца в конец, но никуда не вели. Пустые бутылки перекатывались под ногами.  
Слишком много людей для небольшого, захламленного подвала. Шум, пот, перегар и секс. Хром и пирсинг, лак и краска, заклёпки, аугментации и шипы. Чёрная кожа и чёрные кружева, смазанная помада и растёкшаяся тушь. Смазка с запахом клубники и латекс, светящийся в темноте. Адам чувствовал себя слишком одетым, и кто-то пытался уже стащить с него пальто, укусить в шею, расстегнуть ремень, когда Вацлав помахал приметной трёхпалой кистью из дальнего угла.  
– Адам! Мой любимый техно-вундер…  
Он не успел продолжить. Какой-то мужик, размерами и аугментациями не уступавший Марченко, впился в его рот, задолбавшись, видимо, ждать.  
Апатичная, голая по пояс девица с розовыми волосами, дрочившая Вацлаву через штаны, даже не обернулась.  
Вацлав целовался умело, красиво, немного рисуясь на публику. Адам терпеливо ждал. Рука согрелась у него на сердце, как доверчивый зверёк.  
– Хочешь к нам? – спросила девица, глядя снизу вверх радужными, мерцающими как калейдоскоп глазами от “Кусанаги”.  
– В другой раз.  
Пальцы Вацлава скользнули по его рукаву. Он на секунду нежно сжал их и отпустил, зная, что железо не почувствует нежности.  
Не сегодня. Не сейчас. Пусть побудет там, где ему хочется быть. 

“Комната для гостей” оказалась всего лишь выгороженным фанерой углом потайного хода, соединявшегося с канализацией, но там была розетка и раскладушка. Этого Причарду хватило чтобы оборудовать маленькую серверную, для своих хакерских нужд. Серверные шкафы согревали подземелье, – когда Адам вошёл, Фрэнк сидел за ноутбуком в джинсах и чёрной майке, в кои-то веки без любимой водолазки. Рядом стоял здоровенный шейкер с трубочкой.  
– Ты умеешь создать уют, – не удержался Адам. Причард уже месяц жил в Праге, но с той ночи они не общались, и непонятно было, изменилось ли что-нибудь между ними.  
– А ты не умеешь стучать. Что такое? У Коллера закончился порошок?  
– Я не участвую. Извини, что ворвался, Причард, но у меня к тебе дело. Сможешь пробить кое-что по базам данных?  
Фрэнк ядовито ухмыльнулся и неспеша потянул коктейль.  
– Конечно смогу. Но не факт, что захочу. Я не лезу в дела Джаггернаута, Дженсен, и снова засветиться на всех радарах мне совсем не улыбается.  
Адам бережно достал руку и положил её на пол. Фрэнк изменился в лице, весь его гонор схлынул, осталось только болезненное, мягкое: “О...”  
– Она была у мудаков, торгующих органами. От серийного номера ещё не успели избавиться, по нему можно найти родителей.  
– Да. Сейчас. – Он воткнул провод в разъём на маленьком локте, и передал Адаму шейкер. На экране замигали настройки, посыпались серийные номера и фамилии.  
Коктейль оказался водкой с клюквенным морсом.  
– Садись, не нависай надо мной, – не глядя бросил Причард, и вздрогнул, когда Адам опустился на раскладушку позади него.  
– Слишком близко?  
– Нет.. достаточно близко.  
Адам не стал отодвигаться. Если выпить достаточно “кейп кодера”, на пару минут мозг отключится и всё исчезнет. Исчезнет комната, полная обуви, холод океана, одиночество в разгорячённой толпе, застарелая боль от разрыва с Меган, разбитое зеркало, ложь иллюминатов, фантомная боль в искусственных руках, сны об Икаре, воспоминания-сны и сны-воспоминания. Останется только желание прикоснуться губами к голому плечу Фрэнка, провести поцелуем до самой шеи, до пульсирующей так нервно артерии.  
Его пара минут закончилась. Головная боль пулей пробила затылок и тоже ушла. Кристальная трезвость. “Страж здоровья” от Сариф Индастриз – лучший в своём сегменте.  
– Это затянется надолго. – Причард не оборачивался. Не отодвигался. – Сходи, повеселись.  
– Фрэнк. Я понимаю слово “нет”. То, что было ночью, там и осталось. Если тебе всё ещё неловко, я лучше встану…  
– Я приехал, потому что без моей поддержки тебя обязательно убьют. – Фрэнк вдруг заговорил, быстро и напряжённо. – Я не доверяю всем этим типам; Интерпол, Джаггернаут… у них свои цели, свои коалиции, ты для них всего лишь ходячая турель. Стоять одному против всего мира, Адам, это самоубийство. Если ты не самоубийца, позволь тебе помочь. – Вдох. Выдох. – Я… скучал по тебе. Нет, это ужасно прозвучало, забудь! Я не настолько жалкий, чтобы говорить такие вещи, это всё “кейп кодер”!  
– Ты бываешь занозой в заднице, Фрэнсис… – Всё как он хотел. Поцелуй в голое плечо, в ключицу. – Ты задираешь нос, часто, кстати, оправданно…  
В шею, за ухом, одновременно задирая майку, гладя живот.  
– ...ты тот ещё самонадеянный хер. Но ты не жалкий. И никогда не был.  
На экране остался единственный совпавший номер. Рядом – фамилия и адрес.  
Где-то в Голем-сити двое усталых, потерявших смысл жизни людей бродили по грязным улицам, расклеивая по-старинке объявления, разочаровавшись в сети, и не знали, что их надежде осталось жить одну ночь. Адам представил их так живо, что возбуждение улетучилось. Снова захотелось выкурить сигарету и хотя бы на пару минут опьянеть как скотина.  
– Сходишь к ним завтра, сейчас уже слишком поздно. – Причард закрыл ноутбук и обернулся. Он был спокоен, будто наконец решился на что-то крайне важное.  
– Знаю. Есть такие моменты, Фрэнк… когда я чувствую себя марионеткой на верёвочке. Я всё дёргаюсь и дёргаюсь, но на самом деле никого не могу спасти.  
– Ты не марионетка. – Причард обнял его, неуклюже, неловко. Он совсем к этому не привык. – Ты настоящий, Адам, потому что тебе не всё равно. Тебя когда-нибудь убьют и я совершенно не хочу при этом присутствовать, но до того момента ты многое сможешь изменить.  
– Мы.  
Адам отстранился на секунду и прижался лбом к его лбу.  
– Мы, – повторил он.


End file.
